


Don't Leave A Message Cause This Aint No Home

by kamrynwhowanders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And makes Dean cry, Cas basically writes Dean a love letter, Emotions, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dean!, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, but still, dean deserves to be loved, not many, over a voicemail, post 9x11, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynwhowanders/pseuds/kamrynwhowanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's away from the bunker, and it's his birthday. He's afraid to go back, because he's poison and everyone around him dies, so Cas sends him a voicemail asking him to come home. </p>
<p>Fluff, so much fluff, basically Cas just says what everyone has been wanting to say to Dean since, like, season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave A Message Cause This Aint No Home

  
_"Dean? Dean are you there-- Oh. Sam says I'm just making a recording for you to listen to later. We just wanted to ask if you're ready to come back yet. We miss you, Dean, please. Don't spend your birthday alone. Come home to us. We love you. You are forgiven. What you did was wrong, but you did it out of love, how can we not forgive you for that?_ "

He listens to the deep, rough voice speaking words of forgiveness and love, swallows, and plays it again, over and over until he can recite it word-for-word, thinks, maybe this isn't going to be the most terrible birthday ever. The phone rings again, and he lets it go to voicemail.

_"Dean, this one's just from me._ " Cas pauses on the voicemail, and Dean closes his eyes, waiting. _"You are the bravest, most beautiful man I have ever known, and you love so deeply. You said I was family, once, do you remember? I don't love you like family-" Dean sucks in a breath "-I love you like the stars love the sky, like sunlight loves the earth, I love you, Dean, for everything you are, and even when you mess up I love you for your stubbornness and your intelligence and most of all for your heart."_

Dean's crying, wiping water off his cheeks with the palms of his hands, shaking, but Cas isn't finished.

_"You are forgiven, always and forever, and even if I'm only a friend to you I will still love you, and I will still respect you, and I will never leave you. I will always come back to you, and if you run I will find you and I will tell you I love you because you don't hear that enough, Dean, despite the wonderful man that you are. Come home to me, Winchester, I need you. Don't leave me."_ Cas' voice breaks, and Dean presses his face into the motel pillow, fist clenched and the Mark of Cain winding up his arm. It's too much, and if Cas had really been there, sitting on the bed with his big earnest eyes and telling him this, he would have run, but instead he keeps listening. _"Call me, Dean, please, even if you can't come home yet, even if you don't think you're worth it, even if you're overwhelmed, just tell me you're okay."_ Cas' pleading voice goes firm suddenly. _"I would fall for you, Dean Winchester, I would tear out my grace and jar it for you to hold so that I could grow old, and if that's what you want, I will. Happy Birthday, Dean."_ Cas says a few words in a shivery, powerful language, and the voicemail ends.

Dean picks up the phone and dials with shaking fingers.  
"Cas?"  
 _"Hello, Dean."_  
"I-I'm coming home."  
 _"You are?"_  
There's a shifting and he hears Cas yell indistinctly, Sam's name the only thing recognizable.  
"Cas?"  
 _"Yes?"_  
"I--About what you said in your message-"  
He hears Cas suck in a breath.  
"I, uh, me too.  
Cas laughs, warm and surprised and happy.  
 _"Get your ass back here, then, Winchester."_


End file.
